Opposites Attract?
by Starryowl7
Summary: (f/n) was friends with everyone, so of course she was suspicious when the new kid Ludwig didn't talk to her! And will her big brother Alfred try to ruin a possible friendship? (Germany x hyper reader, USUK mentioned, long one shot, T for (f/n)'s swearing and perviness!)


Hey you guys, I just had to get this out of my head and onto the site! Anyway, my upload to my more than one-parter will be on shortly! Did this over the weekend and finished it about an hour ago. Enjoy~!

. . . . . .

Ludwig could barely say anything to _, but the only reason why is because he was in love with her, blushing even when she passes him down the hall.

_ was always nice to everyone that she came across, but it seemed that Ludwig, the only one she hasn't spoken to/the new kid, always has something better to do. She was a little hurt by this, but maybe it's because he was shy.

Her two best friends, Michelle and Elizabeta, were waiting for her at the gates of the school. She yelled over to them "Hey!"

They waved to her and she caught up to them, Elizabeta and Michelle were talking about gossip at school and _ was listening patiently. Her two friends were the hot spots for gossip, but _ never was, she was fine with it though.

Elizabeta said "So, _, have you ever found the reason why Ludwig never talks to you?"

She was paying attention when her name was mentioned, she said "No, I wonder. I mean, even Matthew talked to me and he's shy when his boyfriend wasn't around. Maybe I can ask him if we can do a project or something, then maybe he'll open up more."

Michelle and Elizabeta grinned wickedly at this. _ was confused, why were they smiling like that? She asked "What?"

Michelle basically shouted with that wicked smirk "_ has a crush on-"

She was interrupted when _'s hand was covering her mouth and she said in equal volume "I do not!" Michelle licked her hand until she took it off of her mouth.

_ shrieked "Eeww! Michelle!"

Michelle just shrugged while Elizabeta laughed. _ wiped her hand on her pants and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you Michelle?" She just giggled.

"Anyway," _ said, desperately trying to change the subject "Who watched (random TV show)?"

They didn't so she gave them a recap of the last episode since they liked the show too.

. . .

The next day, _ was in Algebra and was trying her hardest to be awake when the class was working. She groaned and said "When is this going to be over?"

Kiku, the person next to her asked "What's wrong _-chan?"

She looked over to him and said "I'm booored!"

He raised a brow and Arthur, overhearing this said to her "Maybe of you paid attention, maybe you would get that worksheet finished instead of being bored."

She looked down at it and groaned. "No," She whined "I don't wanna!"

They both sighed at this, she wasn't good at cooperating when it came to school work.

Yao asked "Do you want help _ aru?"

She smiled instantly and said "Yes, thank you!" she said jokingly "You're a saint!" and laughed a little.

So, they worked on the sheet while Ludwig was on the other side of the room, already finished with his, was steaming about how close she was to Yao. It seemed he didn't mind it until recently.

_ was so easygoing that nothing seemed to bother her, not even falling in the middle of the lunch room while everyone was saying "Ohhh!"

He sighed, maybe he will have the courage to say something in the next class he has with her.

. . .

In cooking class, the teacher partnered up everyone and 'oh so conveniently' Ludwig got paired up with _.

She was grinning from ear to ear, maybe she could get him to talk! She skipped (she does this often when she's happy) over to him and chirped "Hey, I'm _!" She said, shaking his hand with vigor "What's yours?" Even though she already knew what it was, this was a sure fire way to get someone to say something to you.

She put her hand down and waited for his answer patiently. Ludwig was staring at her wide eyed, it seemed she was more happy-go-lucky than he thought.

"L-Ludwig." He stuttered out, his blush almost going red.

She was still smiling, she chirped "Cool name," She looked at the counter they were on and said "So, what are we making?"

Ludwig asked "Weren't you paying attention?"

She shook her head, "Nope, barely do anyway!" She stroked her chin "But yet I get b's in most of my classes except Algebra."

"That's the reason you don't get b's in algebra." He said to her.

"No!" She whined "I do pay attention, but it's super boring!".

He sighed, but said "We're making cake."

She smiled anyway, despite her past mood and said "Ooh, I love cake!"

So, they made the cake and it took the whole class, they got an A+ on it because of Ludwig and _'s abilities of baking. But, as it progressed, she got shyer and shyer for no reason, or as she knows of.

She was in one of the many small bubbles of her friends and one of them gave her a piggy back ride. Feli cheered "Oh _~!" across the room, wanting her attention

Both her and her friend looked over and _ cried "Onward my steed!" Her friend only laughed as her friend walked over to Feli and Ludwig.

She got off of her friend and walked over to them. She said quieter than before, but still cheery "Hey Feli, what's up?"

He said "Ludwi-" Speak of the devil, before Feli could say anything else, Ludwig clamped his hand to his mouth.

"You dummkopf!" He said to him.

She laughed awkwardly, but said "Sooo, Ludwig, what was he going to say?"

Ludwig's eyes went a little wider and his face was almost red. "Uhhhh. . ."

Gilbert, one of her new friends and the trouble maker said "My wussy brother can't even ask you if you wanted to go over by our house to study!" And he erupted in that strange laughter she had grown used to.

Ludwig shouted "I'll kill you!"

"You have to catch me first little brother!" He said before speeding off and Ludwig trailing a little behind. Ludwig finally tackled him and Gilbert was laughing like crazy.

Right now _'s blush was almost as bad as Ludwig's before. She shouted over to the two "Sure, I'll study with you!"

Ludwig's head turned to her and he got off of his brother and came up to her. He almost marched with how stiff he was when she said that. He asked her "Really?"

She nodded and chirped "Sure! How about tomorrow at five?"

He nodded and she said "Great!"

The bell rung and with that, she waved goodbye, leaving Ludwig amazed and Gilbert laughing still.

. . .

After that class was over, it was gym. And being the little pervert she was, she looked at mot of the guys' butts.

One really caught her eye, she muttered "Dat ass." To her friend, she only snickered.

The guy turned around and it was Ludwig! She gasped and stopped running with the other people, only to hide her face in shame. She actually had a crush on him and he actually heard her!

Oh, this WILL be awkward.

. . .

The time came with the studying and he knocked on her door. She answered, in her sweatpants, a bun and a baggy sweater to find him there.

"L-Ludwig." She stuttered. "H-hey! Uh, come in!" And she opened the door fully to let him in.

He went in and they went into the living room. He asked "What are you confused about?"

She thought about it for a bit before saying "Oh, uh. . . lesson two."

He nodded and with that, he taught her what the lesson actually meant. For some reason, it just didn't stick.

She groaned "I need help!"

He looked to her and asked "Vith Vhat?"

She giggled because she liked his accent. She shook her head from her thoughts and said "Number 5 is so hard! I mean, now it has two numbers! What am I supposed to do?"

He laughed a little and said "Here, let me help." With that, he leaned over to where she was at the table, he was so close, she could smell his cologne, even if she couldn't put her finger on the smell, it was wonderful.

She couldn't even process what he was saying because his hair was so close to her nose, the personal space she was fine with, but it was someone she liked!

He asked "Got it?"

She blinked from her dreamland, but said "Sorry, can you say that again?" He sighed, but repeated what he said anyway.

. . .

For three months, they usually did this, either go to his or her house to study, it turned out, he was horrible in history so she could help him with it.

She asked randomly "What's it like in Germany?"

"Huh?" He asked. It was honestly random of her to say this, especially when she's been to his house so many times.

"You heard me!" _ said playfully.

"Interesting." He said simply.

She nods, but asks "Why does Alfie call you 'Nazi?'"

"I don't know." He said to her, his patience running a little thin like it usually does when it comes to talking about her brother.

"Why does Lovino call you a 'potato bastard?'" She asked simply, oblivious to what she said.

He was wide eyed when she said that, she swore, she never swore around him so of course he was surprised.

He stuttered "I-I don't know."

She nodded and they went back to work. She asked some more random questions before asking "Will you go out with me?"

He was surprised, he didn't think she would ever go out with him, after all, her brother called him a Nazi.

"Uh, w-what?"

_ looked down at her lap and said "Well, I like you and we've been going on dates ever since cooking class, so I thought that yo-"

"I would love to." He said to her, grabbing both of her small hands in his and leaning his head down to her height, his lips on hers.

She kissed back, she licked his bottom lip for permission and he let her. Her hands roamed to his hair, messing it up in the process.

"_!" The voice interrupted their make out session. It was her brother, disgusted that her sister was kissing one of the guys he despised.

She made light of the tension and said "What, were you thinking about asking out my boyfriend?" And wiggled her eyebrows.

Ludwig paled and Alfred shouted "Eew! Why would I go out with a guy?" At the top of his lungs, she only laughed at this.

She rolled her eyes and said "Dude, I know you have a crush on Iggy, don't deny it!"

His face grew red and he shouted "I do not!"

An evil smile crawled onto her lips, she got a book on her dresser and recited dramatically "I love Arthur, the way his eyes sparked that moss green that I have come to love,"

Alfred's eyes widened at the fifth word, she was reading from his journal! He ran over to Ludwig hoping she would stop, before he could get five feet from him though, she said "Hurt him and I'll read this to the whole school! Even the REALLY x-rated parts!"

Alfred paled, but backed away from the German, she closed the book with a small shut "There," She said "That wasn't so hard! Now, off on your merry way!"

Alfred mumbled something incoherent as he walked out, she sat back down with Ludwig who was a little wierded out at this.

She smiled at him anyway, but held out her pinky "Promise not to tell?" She asked him.

He muttered under his breathe "You sound like Feliciano right now," He linked his pinky with hers and said "Ja, promise."

She unlinked hers and kissed his cheek before getting back to work, she asked "So where were we?"

Ludwig smiled a little before attacking her lips with his, he parted before saying "I think we were there." With a smirk.

She smiled at this and kissed his lips with equal vigor. The only thing she was worried about is if Alfred would cock block them like he did before. Luckily, he didn't since she always had that journal of his to threaten him with if he ever went out of line.

. . . . . . .

Tell me what you think! Lugwig ooc? Tell me! But, not rudely though! Happy reading fans!


End file.
